parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleeping Robyn
Zachary Baker's movie spoof film Sleeping Beauty Cast _____________________________________________________________________________________ *Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry Movie) as Princess Aurora/Briar Rose *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) as Prince Phillipe *Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) as Mistress Flora *Beth (The Magic of the Faraway Tree Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands) as Mistress Fauna *Silky The Fairy (The Magic of the Faraway Tree Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands) as Mistress Merryweather *Evil Selena Gomez as Maleficent *King James (Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World) as King Stefan *Queen Anne (Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World) as Queen Leah *Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) as King Hubert *Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Lackey *Young Bambi (Bambi 1&2) as Samson *Shenzi Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) as Diablo the Raven (Maleficent's Crow) *Sabor (Tarzan) as Maleficent Transformation as Dragon Gallery Characters Robyn Starling.jpg!Robyn Starling as Princess Aurora/Briar Rose Phineas Flynn. jpg!Phineas Flynn as Prince Phillipe Sis Rabbit.jpg!Sis Rabbit as Mistress Flora Beth.jpg!Beth as Mistress Fauna Silky the Fairy.jpg! Silky the Fairy as Mistress Merryweather King James.jpg! King James as King Stefan Queen Anne.jpg! Queen Anne as Queen Leah Evil Selena Gomez.jpg! Evil Selena Gomez as Maleficent Shenzi Banzai and Ed.jpg! Shenzi Banzai and Ed as Diablo the Raven (Maleficent's Crow) /Characters Quotes ____________________________________________________________________________ *Beth/Fauna: Why it's Evil Selena Gomez *Silky the Fairy/Merryweather: What does she want here *Sis Rabbit/Flora: Shhh! *Evil Selena Gomez/Maleficent: Well quite a glittering assemblage, King James royalty, nobility the gentry and (Chuckles) how quaint even the rabble (Silky the Fairy/Merryweather starts angrily starts to fly twards Evil Selena Gomez/Maleficent but his held back by Sis Rabbit/Flora) I really felt quite distressed of not receving an ivitation *Silky the Fairy/Merryweather: You weren't wanted! *Evil Selena Gomez/Maleficent: Not wa...?Oh dear what an akward situation. I had hoped it was merely to some oversight. Well that event I'd best be on my way *Queen Anne/Queen Leah: and you're not offended, your excellency? *Evil Selena Gomez/Maleficent: why no your grace. and to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child (Sis Rabbit/Flora Beth/Fauna and Silky the Fairy/Merryweather protect the cradle) Listen well all of you! the princess shall ideed grow in grace of beauty beloved by all who know her. but before the sun sets on 16th birthday she shall prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE.... *Queen Anne/Queen Leah: Oh no (takes to child in her arm) *Evil Selena Gomez/Maleficent: Ha, ha, ha, ha, *King James/King Stefan: Seize that creature! *Evil Selena Gomez/Maleficent: Stand back you fools! (disappears in a flash of lightning, Laughing) _____________________________________________________________________________ *Robyn Starling/Princess Aurora/Briar Rose: Sis Rabbit Beth Silky (Up down close in there and here is walk here is Shenzi Banzai and Ed/Diablo the Raven) Where is eveeybody? (Gasps sees dress blue and cake) oh *Sis Rabbit/Flora Beth/Fauna and Silky the Fairy/Merryweather: Surprise surprise Happy Birthday! *Robyn Starling/Princess Aurora/Briar Rose: Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him. *Beth/Fauna: him? *Silky the Fairy/Merryweather: Robyn! *Sis Rabbit/Flora: You've met stranger? *Robyn Starling/Princess Aurora/Briar Rose: oh he's not stranger, we've met before. *Sis Rabbit/Flora: You have? *Silky the Fairy/Merryweather: Where? *Robyn Starling/Princess Aurora/Briar Rose: Once Upon a dream (stars singing and dances with Beth/Fauna) I know you i walked with you once upon a dream... *Beth/Fauna: She's in love. *Silky the Fairy/Merryweather: Oh no. *Sis Rabbit/Flora: This is terrible *Robyn Starling/Princess Aurora/Briar Rose: (Startled) Why? after all, I'am 16th. *Sis Rabbit/Flora: It isn't that dear. *Beth/Fauna: You're already betrothed. *Robyn Starling/Princess Aurora/Briar Rose: Betrothed? *Silky the Fairy/Merryweather: Since the day you were born. *Beth/Fauna: To Phineas Flynn dear *Robyn Starling/Princess Aurora/Briar Rose: But that's impossible! How could I marry a Flynn, I'd have to be... *Silky the Fairy/Merryweather: a princess. *Beth/Fauna: and you are dear! *Sis Rabbit/Flora: Robyn Starling. Tonight, we're taking you back to your father Jamestown, King James. (Shenzi Banzai and Ed/Diablo the Raven flies off) *Robyn Straling/Princess Aurora/Briar Rose: But, but I can't! He's coming here tonight I promised to meet him. *Sis Rabbit/Flora: I'm sorry, child,but you must never see that young man again. *Robyn Starling/Princess Aurora/Briar Rose: Oh no no! I can't belive it. No no! (Robyn Starling/Princess Aurora/Briar Rose runs upward to her room) *Silky the Fairy/Merryweather: and we thought she'd be so happy. _________________________________________________________________________________ *Sis Rabbit/Flora: All right, in here, dear. *Silky the Fairy/Merryweather: (close the door and the sighs) *Sis Rabbit/Flora: Lock the Door Silky! Beth, pull the drapes! and now, dear if you'II just sit here. this one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. a crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty.(Sis Rabbit/Flora Beth/Fauna and Silky the Fairy/Merryweather set the crow on her head. Robyn Starling/Princess Aurora/Briar Rose again breaks into tears) *Beth/Fauna: Now dear. *Sis Rabbit/Flora: Come, let her have a few moment alone. (they leave the room) *Silky the Fairy/Merryweather: It's that boy she met. *Beth/Fauna: Whatever are we going to do? (Inside the room, the fire goes out, and out of a Shadow evil Selena Gomez/Maleficent shortly apppears, then there's only a ball of light visible. Robyn Starling/Princess Aurora/Briar Rose gets up in spell, and starts towards the light;) *Silky the Fairy/Merryweather: I don't see why she has to marry any old flynn. *Beth/Fauna: Now that not for us to decide dear. (Inside,the mysterious light moves beyond the fireplace,where the wall opens.) Maybe we should tell King James about the boy. *Silky the Fairy/Merryweather: Well why don't we (They hear a faint sound from the room) *Sis Rabbit/Flora: Listen! Evil Selena Gomez (They open the door) *Sis Rabbit/Flora Beth/Fauna and Silky the Fairy/Merryweather: Robyn, Robyn! *Beth/Fauna: Oh why did we leave her alone? *Sis Rabbit/Flora Beth Fauna/and Silky the Fairy/Merryweather: Robyn Robyn (Beth/Fauna Sis Rabbit/Flora and Silky the Fairy/Merryweather see Robyn Starling/Princess Aurora/Briar Rose walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappears.Robyn Starling/Princess Auroa/Briar Rose slowly walks up a staircase, following the light. Silky the Fairy/Merryweather Beth/Fauna and Sis Rabbit/Flora try pushing the wall open, then Sis Rabbit/Flora uses to magic) Robyn robyn Where are you? robyn (There are multiple ways going off the placefire Sis Rabbit/Flora Silky the Fairy/Merryweather and Beth/Fauna don't find the right way at once.) Robyn! (Robyn Starling/Princess Aurora/Briar Rose follows the light into a room in a tower,where the light turns into a spinning wheel.Robyn Starling/Princess Aurora/Briar Rose stars to reach towards it with her left hand.) Robyn don't touch anything!(Robyn Starling/Princess Aurora/Briar Rose holds back. without seeing her, we hear Evil Selena Gomez/Maleficent saying:) *Evil Selena Gomez/Maleficent: Touch the Spindle. Touch it I say!(in a flash of light, Robyn Starling/Princess Aurora/Briar Rose touches the spindle with the middle finger.Just this moment. Silky the Fairy/Merryweather Sis Rabbit/Flora and Beth/Fauna appear in the door.) *Sis Rabbit/Flora Beth/Fauna and Silky the Fairy/Merryweather: Gasps *Evil Selena Gomez/Maleficent:You poor simple fools. thinking you could defeat me, ME, the mistress of all evil. Well here's your precious princess. (Evil Selena Gomez/Maleficent turns beside, reveling Robyn Starling/Princess Aurora/Briar Rose laying face-down on the floor.Evil Selena Gomez/Maleficent disappears, laughing.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ *Evil Selena Gomez/Maleficent: Oh come now Phineas Flynn. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You.the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true (Silky the Fairy/Merryweather Sis Rabbit/Flora and Beth/Fauna appear in the window of the dungeon. Evil Selena Gomez/Maleficent uses her magic stick to depict the following) Behold King James's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, Robyn Starling. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why,'tis the self same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble flynn but yesterday.she is indeed most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red red rose. in ageless sleep she finds repose. The years roll by,but a hundred years to a steadflast heart are bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the flynn is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed...(In Evil Selena Gomez/Maleficent's imagery,the flynn is shown to be old,anything but what she's telling. her voice drips with sarcrams) a valiant figure,straight and tail, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all.(Phineas Flynn/Prince Phillip struggles in his chaines. Silky the Fairy/Merryweather starts towards Evil Selena Gomez/Maleficent in anger) *Silky the Fairy/Merryweather: Why you mean... (Silky the Fairy/Merryweather is pulled back by Sis Rabbit/Flora speaking and turns towards the window,but doesn't see the hidden) *Evil Selena Gomez/Maleficent: Come my pet. Let us leave our noble flynn with these happy throughts. (at the door) A most gratifying day. (Outside the dungeon, she locks the door.) For the fist time in 16th years I shall sleep well.(Sis Rabbit/Flora Beth/Fauna and Silky the Fairy/Merryweather approach Phineas Flynn/Prince Phillipe) *Sis Rabbit/Flora: Shh, No time to explain. (Using thier magic,they Phineas Flynn/Prince Phillipe's chains and the doorlock.) wait, Phineas Flynn. The road to true love may be buried by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virture and this migthy sword of truth. for these weapons of righteouness will triumph over evil now come we must hurry Category:Rjvernel Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs